Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Power Rangers Super Megaforce
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: Took place after the episode Vrak is Back, the teamwork between a band of pirates and the Earth's Mightiest Defenders against Vrak and his brotherhood of Evil. I don't own Power Rangers or Super Sentai; They belong to Saban and Toei.
1. Question of Trust

**Chapter 1: Question of Trust**

**Take place after the episode Vrak is back **

**Harwood City, U.S.A**

**Ernie's Brain freeze **

**13:10:10**

On Day 11 February 2014, Orion and Ernie is now on their lunch break plus Ernie is now watching the DVD TV Series called Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger for a total of 3 disc of DVD and then the Megaforce Ranger arrive at Ernie's Brain Freeze.

"Hey Ernie, what is exactly are you watching?" Jake Holling asked. "This new Japanese TV Series, come take a look" says Ernie. "Okay, let's see this" says Jake Holling. "They look just like the Power Rangers, my friends" says Ernie. "Wait a minute Ernie, they are called Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger" says Jake Holling. "Kaizoku in Japanese language translated as Pirates" says Emma Goodall. "You mean they are Pirates" says Ernie. "Pirates that hunt for great treasure in the universe, Ernie" says Jake Holling.

"I see—"Here Ernie, let me tell you the difference" "The Second Difference, they no connection towards their allies or the enemy of their allies the Goseiger" "The next difference is that the Pink Gokaiger, she is actually a former Princess" says Jake Holling. "Wait, a former Princess?" Orion asked. "Yup, she very beautiful and pretty" says Noah Carver. "Correct, Ernie the Power Ranger can team up with them but if I remember correctly they have trust issue possibly with these Pirates" says Troy Burrow.

"I see you can't even trust a pirate" says Ernie. "So what can they do, my friend?" Ernie asked. "I know, maybe they can learn from them and also if anything bad happens then the Pirates will be arrest" says Orion.

However, Troy is the one having trust issue since they are Pirate and can't be trust but the Megaforce Power Ranger don't have a choice, Noah is somehow falling in love with Gokai Pink and same for Troy who is somehow is in love with the Gokai Yellow. However, Jake somehow got in contact Jonathan Hayes and he says that he want Jake to make a part time job with him the semester break is starting just now.

[Phone ringing] "Hello, this is Jake" says Jake Holling. "Jake, this is Coach Hayes want earn some cash?" Jonathan Hayes asked. "Wait, as Hexagon official?" Jake Holling asked. "Yup, doing some undercover work and I'll pick you up first thing tomorrow morning at 10:00 am so make sure you get enough breakfast" says Jonathan Hayes. "Who is it, Jake?" Noah Carver asked. "Coach Hayes, he is offering me a part time job actually become Hexagon Official" says Jake Holling. [Message ringing] "Oh, he said you can bring any 3 of my friends with me" says Jake Holling. "Well, I'm coming too just in case you don't get any cute ideas to get yourself killed" says Noah Carver. [Message ringing] "Guys, I think Coach Hayes mission mean meeting those pirates guys" says Jake Holling.

"Okay, I'm coming too just to earn some cash" says Emma Goodall. "Okay, you're not going to fall in love with another hot guy?" Jake Holling asked. "Not even close, Jake" says Emma Goodall.

**USS Power Ranger Alliance**

**Sentai Universe, on the next day**

**09:40:10**

Jake along with Emma and Noah is now arriving at the Hexagon Sky Carrier, the carrier is equip with plenty of AA Gun including Cannon shells like the 5-inch Duo Bofors Turret on the frontal mouth of the carrier and also includes several main gun turret such as the 80mm ZiS Gun turret enough to take down any kind of enemy airship.

"Comrades, you still remember me?" Yuri Mashkov asked. "Yuri, what are you doing here?" Jake Holling asked. "Well, I work here my friend as official a Hexagon Pilot Officer" says Yuri Mashkov. "Okay thank you, Yuri and that will do" says Jonathan Hayes. "Let's go, we came here for the part time job" says Jake Holling. "Come on, I'll be briefing with comrade Hayes" says Yuri Mashkov.

"Okay, settle in since you guys have about 3 month of semester break is down" says Jake Holling. "At least I get to meet a pretty girl" says Noah Carver. "Oh brother, this is not to going end well" says Jake Holling.

As they are settling down their baggage, the 3 Super Megaforce Rangers is now entering the briefing room with just only 3 of them is being given this mission and possibly to find the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger then bring them back to the Sky Carrier A.S.A.P.

"Okay, here is your mission and listen carefully"

"I'm sure the 3 of you are aware of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, now the mission is to find them then bring them back here" says Jonathan Hayes. "Agent Hayes, news from our Intelligence" says Yuri Mashkov. "Okay, there is slight change of plan and it seems the Gokaiger has been capture by Ukrainian Nationalist but there is a possibility that those Ukrainian are Cerberus Division" says Jonathan Hayes.

"We need you to rescue them, bring them here but if more importantly their ship as well" says Yuri Mashkov. "Well, that's about it and so good luck dismiss" says Jonathan Hayes. "Alright, let's get ready" says Jake Holling. "Okay Jake, if you are so confident then you can lead" says Jonathan Hayes. "Well, I've never we could be saving them after—"Yes Jake, I was aware that they are pirates but we need them alive and you guys can escape by riding with them using their Gokai Galleon" says Jonathan Hayes. "Yes sir" says Jonathan Hayes.

Nevertheless, Jake along with Emma and Noah put on the Ukrainian uniform that looks exactly like the one of the air reconnaissance photograph picture. Mission is to rescue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger then bring them back to the Sky Carrier, their escape will be exit by taking off with the Gokai Galleon and they will take off with the bands of Pirates. Gokaiger as they're recent return to search for grand treasure, they're ship were soon shot down by Ukrainian National station in Pripyat, Ukraine plus they were capture and taken into the underground base near the abandon fairground.

**Ukrainian Prison Camp**

**Pripyat, Ukraine**

**10:40:10**

The Ukrainian forces at that area is under command of Viktor Temeshankov, according to Intel he must be a part of the Cerberus Members and he shares most of the villain's phobia of Piracy because he is so much hate pirate than anyone. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is being held at Cell Block B, Jake along with Noah and Emma disguise as the enemy forces were sent there with 3 more guards to deliver the prisoner some foods before the hanging start and the Pirates will be hanged to death.

"Watashitachiha kono-jikan o yatte iru koto ni, watashi wa kōteki ni shini kōshukei ni suru tsumori wanai, sore wa watashi ga hitsuyō to suru saigo no kotodearu" (What have we done this time, I'm not going to be publicly hanged to death and that is the last thing I need) says Don Dogoier as he morn towards Luka Millfy. "Don-san sore wa daijōbudashi, ima watashitachiha kiseki ga watashitachi o kaihō suru koto ga dekite iru koto o inoranakereba narimasen" (Don-san, it's okay and now we must pray that a miracle can free us) says Ahim De Famille. "Sore wa gokaidearu hitsuyō ga ari, watashitachi wa nani mo shimasendeshita" (It must be a misunderstanding, we didn't do anything) says Don Dogoier.

"Don-san wa, korera no hito wa, Ukuraina no kokuritsudeari, watashi wa korera no otoko wa yūkō-tekidearu to wa omowanai" (Don-san, these guys are Ukrainian National and I don't think these guy are friendly) says Gai Ikari. [Banging] [Door open] "Khorosho, vy upakovat' iz Pirat i vremya na obed" (Alright, you pack of pirate and time for lunch) says Ukrainian Guard #1. [Electrical Static] [Chuckles] "Nothing but a bunch of—[High Kicking] [Loud Punching] "Oh dear, their helmet really crunches my brain" says Emma Goodall. "You got that right, Emma" says Jake Holling.

"Watashi wa anata o chūdan shite mōshiwakearimasenga, anatahadaredesu ka?" (I'm sorry to interrupt you, but who are you?) Ahim asked. "Purinsesu sate, watashitachi wa anata no inochi o sukuu hitotsudearu" (Well Princess, we are the one that save your life) says Noah Carver. "Oh, give me a break" says Jake Holling. "Gomen'nasai. Watashitachi wa koko kara deta toki, watashitachiha subete o setsumei shimasu" (I'm sorry; we will explain everything when we get out of here) says Emma Goodall.

10 minutes after the Gokaiger got free, Jake along with Emma and Noah took them to the hangar bay to escape which the enemy is guarding the Gokai Galleon but they need to be quick because Viktor Temeshankov and his won't take long to realize a breakout within their prison compound. They manage to secure the hangar bay, but the alarm was raised and then all of them made hasty escape out of that area which eventually they manage to escape and then Intel was somehow arrive on the message of Jake's PDA which it turns out that Viktor Temeshankov was actually a member of the Cerberus Division.

Therefore, the Gokaiger offer them their thanks and gratitude for saving their skins much likely their life. Thus, Captain Marvelous ask Jake, Emma and Noah if they could join them for lunch as to repay their debt with the sack of kindness to them plus a token of their appreciation.

"Watashitachi no seikatsu o hozon suru tame no arigatō, soshite watashitachi wa anata ni kansha o karite" (Thank you, for saving our life and we owe you our thanks) says Captain Marvelous. "Yūshoku no tame ni taizai,-chū ni kite kudasai" (Please come in, stay for dinner) says Luka Millfy. "Hai, gai to watashi wa tōkun to shite kansha o chōri shimasu" (Yes, Gai and I will cook as a token our thanks) says Don Dogoier.

**End of the Chapter…..**

**Stay tune for the next chapter, Chapter 2 – Same Grand Power**


	2. Same Grand Power

**Chapter 2: Same Grand Power**

**Gokai Galleon, Main Hall**

**Super Sentai Universe **

**12:10:10, 2 hours later**

Just after the rescue mission, Gokaiger then welcome Jake, Noah and Emma to the Gokai Galleon to stay for lunch before the 3 of them could head back to their headquarters but they didn't inform the Pirates that they have orders to bring them to the Sky Carrier.

"Uwa ̄, sutekina basho to fune no tame ni totemo ōkī" (Wow, nice place and so big for a ship) says Jake Holling. "Anata wa, kaizoku no taba ni warui shiranai" (You know, not bad for a bunch of Pirates) says Emma Goodall. [Navi spinning] "Nabi, anata wa daijōbudesuka?" (Navi, are you alright?) Ahim De Famille asked. [Gai Ikari Groan] "Sore wa soreda, anata to onaji gurandopawā o kensaku" (Find the same Grand Power as yours, that's it) says Navi. "Otoko wa, koreha itami to onaji sōdaina chikara de seikaku ni nani o imi suru nodeshou ka?" (Man, this is a pain and what exactly do you mean by the same grand power?) Luka Millfy asked.

"Watashi wa chūdan shite mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa Nabi ga watashitachi no 3ttsu no shudan to kangae rarete kita" (I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've believed Navi means the three of us) says Jake Holling. "Let's show them, Jake" says Noah Carver. "Okay, Super Mega Mode" says Jake, Emma and Noah Carver.

"E e, jigoku wa koko de nani ga okotte iru?" (Eh, what the hell is going on here?) Don Dogoier asked. "Soredewa, watashitachi wa ikutsu ka no ranchi ni yotte chijin o shite kudasai eru koto ga dekimasu ka?" (Well then, can we get acquaintance by some lunch please?) Jake Holling asked.

Therefore, the Gokaiger offer them some lunch since Don and Gai is now cooking for them plus it is a hospitality that must be shown and also complete respect of the hospitality towards the Pirates.

"Sate sate, watashi wa saisho kara hajimemashou" (Alright, I'll start first then) "Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha Jake Holling sūpāmegafōsugurīn to yorokobi anata no shiriai o tsukuru kotodesu" (Hi, my name is Jake Holling Super Megaforce Green and pleasure to make your acquaintance) says Jake Holling. "Don Dogoier, gōkaigurīn, soreha jeiku-san o mitasu tame ni kōeidesu" (Don Dogoier, Gokai Green and it is an honor to meet Jake-san) says Don Dogoier. [Cough] "Watashi no tān wa watashinonamaeha Emma· Goodall sūpāmegafōsupinku de, chōdo oshiriga kikkā eru tame ni watashi no o shiri o mitsumete dansei wa aru hitotsu no hōhō o anata no uchi no dore ka o oboete iru" (My turn, my name is Emma Goodall Super Megaforce Pink and just remember any of you men staring at my butt is one way to get your butt kicked) says Emma Goodall.

"Watashinonamaeha Ahim de· famīyu, gōkaipinku to yorokobi, anata o mitasu tame ni aru" (My name is Ahim De Famille, Gokai Pink and pleasure to meet you) says Ahim De Famille. "Watashinonamaeha Noah Carver, sūpāmegafōsuburūdeari watashi wa chōdo Don-san no konpyūta no tensai no yōda" (My name is Noah Carver, Super Megaforce Blue and I'm just like Don-san a computer genius) says Noah Carver. "Watashinonamaeha jō Gibken, gōkaiburū to kunren sa reta kenshidearu" (My name is Joe Gibken, Gokai Blue and trained swordsman) says Joe Gibken. "Amējingu, watashitachiha gōkai-ryoku to onaji chikara o motsu darenimo atta koto ga nai" (Amazing, we have never met anyone that possess the same power as our Gokai power) says Marvelous.

"Kore wa watashitachi no hanbun dake ga, nokori wa watashitachi no yūjin no nan'ninka wa karera no ie o sai kōchiku matawa karera wa o miseda tedasuke shiyou to shite iru watashitachi no uchūde wa madadesu" (This is only half of us, the rest is still at our universe trying to help out some of our friends rebuild their homes or they're shops) says Emma Goodall. "Mā, watashi wa anata no chīmumenbā no nokori to anata no chīmu no rīdā ni aitai" (Well, I like to meet the rest of your team member and your team leader) says Captain Marvelous. "Watashi mo, watashi wa anata no chīmumenbā o mitasu tame ni hontōni kōfun shite iru" (Me too, I'm really excited to meet your team member) says Gai Ikari.

"Mā, watashi wa anata ga itta yō ni anata no chīmu no rīdā to shite yoidesu negatte kita" (Well, I've hope your team leader is as good as you said) says Captain Marvelous. "Shinpaishinaide, sugu ni watashi wa watashi no nakama no nokori no bubun o mitasu tame ni kimitachi ga kakarimasu" (Don't worry, soon I will take you guys to meet the rest of my comrades) says Jake Holling. "Tokorode, anata no chīmu no rīdā kawaī to hansamudesu?" (By the way, is your team leader cute and handsome?) Luka Millfy asked. "Ruka-san, anata wa bōifurendo o mitsuketaidesu ka?" (Luka-san, do you want to find a boyfriend?) Jake Holling asked.

"Sōde mo naiga, watashi wa bōifurendo o mitsukenakereba naranai baai" (Not really, but if I must find a boyfriend) says Luka Millfy. [Phone Ringing] "U ̄ n, watashi o yurushite, watashi wa sonoyōni isshun kono kōru o toru hitsuyō ga arimasu" (Umm, excuse me and I need to take this call so one moment) says Jake Holling.

"Jake, are you with the Pirates?" Jonathan Hayes asked. "Yeah, we are so what's going on sir?" Jake asked. "Listen, you need to get back to your world because your team needs you and bring those Pirates with you as backup" says Jonathan Hayes.

It seems the Super Megaforce is engaging a fierce resistance against a few enemy soldiers like the X-Borg's and Bruiser, plus Jake inform them that they must return back to help their comrades and defend the Earth.

"Watashi wa watashi no yūjin mōshiwakearimasenga watashitachiha, sukai kyaria ni modotte anata-tachi o jisan suru yō ni iwa remashitaga watashitachi no nakama wa watashitachi no teki no hageshī teikō ga tatakatte iru" (I'm sorry my friend, we were told to bring you guys back to the Sky Carrier but our comrades are fighting fierce resistance against our enemy) says Jake Holling. "Dakara, anata-tachi ga kite kore wa anata no chansudesunode watashitachi o tasuketaidesu ka?" (So, do you guys want to come and help us because this is your chance?) Emma Goodall asked.

Eventually, Gokaiger decides to help them and get a chance to meet them plus Jake immediately informs their comrades.

"Troy, this is Jake listen we're coming with some back up and try to hold on" says Jake Holling. "Okay, get the backup here quickly and we can't hold them off" says Troy Burrow.

**Harwood City, U.S.A**

**Power Ranger Universe **

**13:00:10, 1 hours 10 minutes later**

Troy along with Orion, Robo Knight and Gia Moran is now fighting against almost 40,000 X-Borgs and Bruiser send by the Vrak, they knew Vrak and his old friend won't give up but Buredoran is not present for now. Then, Jake plus Emma and Noah arrive there along with the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger plus the acquaintances have to wait because they must finish the battle and then get acquaintance.

"We're here guys, we brought some help" says Jake Holling. "So these are you're comrade?" Marvelous asked. "Well, let's get acquaintance later and finish this battle first" says Troy Burrow. "This is going to get interesting" says Marvelous. "Gōkaichenji" (Gokai Change) says Gokaiger. "Super Mega Mode" says Jake, Emma and Noah.

"Gōkaireddo" (Gokai Red) says Captain Marvelous. "Gōkaiburū" (Gokai Blue) says Joe Gibken. "Gōkaiierō" (Gokai Yellow) says Luka Millfy. "Gōkaigurīn" (Gokai Green)" says Don Dogoier. "Gōkaipinku" (Gokai Pink) says Ahim De Famille. "Gōkai! Shirubā" (Gokai! Silver) says Gai Ikari. "Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā" (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) says Gokaiger "Super Megaforce Blue" says Noah Carver. "Super Megaforce Green" says Jake Holling. "Super Megaforce Pink" says Emma Goodall. "Earth's defender never surrenders" says Megaforce Ranger.

As 40,000 X-Borg fights against over 13 members of both the Power Ranger Super Megaforce and Gokaiger, the fight lasted another 40 minutes and with a superior teamwork then the enemy forces were neutralized. However, another wave came in from all direction and also allied air superiority then arrives to hammer down the enemy soldiers and also to assist their comrades.

Therefore, enemy forces were neutralized and so as promise they decide to make their acquaintance but trust is still an issue because they are pirates and as far as most people are concern that pirates cannot be trusted sometimes.

"Well, let's start again—"Wait, why are we speaking—"English, well in our universe and our morpher has a translation device possibly to allow you speak English" says Jake Holling. "Well, let's start then and my name is Troy Burrow Super Megaforce Red Ranger" says Troy Burrow. "Captain Marvelous, Gokai Red" says Marvelous. "Orion, Super Megaforce Silver" says Orion. "Gai Ikari, Gokai Silver please to meet you" says Gai Ikari. "Luka Millfy, Gokai Yellow" says Luka Millfy. "You are same gorgeous girl as I am, my friend" says Gia Moran. "Good then, we get to know each other little more" says Luka Millfy.

"Well, this is certainly we won't get paid" says Jake Holling. "Paid, you—"It was to be our part time job; we need to earn some money" says Emma Goodall. "Yeah, we just got a few months before graduation" says Noah Carver. "Hey, let's show them the command center" says Emma Goodall.

**Harwood City, U.S.A**

**Power Ranger Universe, Power Ranger Command HQ **

**14:40:10, 1 hour later**

Therefore, the Megaforce Power Ranger is now bring their new friends back to the command center to meet with Gosei and also Tensou since the Gokaiger has earn their friendship for helping them.

"Welcome to our command center" says Gia Moran. "Nice place, little cavy but nice too" says Ahim De Famille. "It is a pleasure to welcome here, Gokaiger" says Gosei. "Thank you, we are also thankful to your team for saving our life" says Luka Millfy. "Well, even if you are Pirates and still they have to let you out because there is no point a protector of earth can die in prison" says Tensou. "So, stay awhile and get to know your friends" says Gosei.

"Yes, let's—[Ticking] "Oops, I have to run because Ernie needs me" says Orion. "Well, Gia and I will take the girl to see the city" says Emma Goodall. "Hey, how about you give us a tour of your ship—"I think that is enough, for one day" says Gia Moran. "Let's go" says Emma Goodall. "Oh man, I want to hang out too and you guys are from other planet" says Noah Carver. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance" says Joe Gibken. "Hey, can you teach me anything you're capable off?" Don Dogoier asked. "Well, if you want to learn some Soccer trick then okay" says Jake Holling. "Wait, the Gokai Galleon screen is broken and needs repairs" says Navi.

"Hey, don't worry I'll help out" says Noah Carver. "Then, you guys got a chance to see our ship" says Captain Marvelous. "Good, let's get started—"Wait, Marvelous how about we have duel of our sword to see if we are equal swordsman?" Troy Burrow asked. "You're on, my friend" says Captain Marvelous.

Hopefully, the Gokaiger can cooperate because they're going to need the Gokaiger for the upcoming war against the United Alliance of Evil that will soon declare war and they will be supported by the Cerberus Division.

**End of the Chapter…..**

**Stay tune for the next chapter, Chapter 3 – Old Friends, New Enemy**


	3. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Enemy**

**USS Power Ranger Alliance, Director's Office**

**Sky's of the United States**

**09:30:00**

Meanwhile in the USS Power Ranger Alliance, Director Jerome B. Stone is trying to figure what to do with those Pirates either to arrest them or to release them but for now those Pirates will have to team with their counterpart. On 09:30:10, Deputy Director Ayane Shimada arrive to see Director Jerome B. Stone for potential alliance between the Power Rangers and Super Sentai which the United Alliance of Super Sentai require new allies to their cause since the enemy force is growing.

"Director Ayane Shimada, it's been awhile and you are as beautiful as you were" says Jerome B. Stone. "Thank you, it is good to see again old friend" says Ayane Shimada. "So, what brings you here?" Jerome B. Stone asked. "We want to form an alliance, with your Organization" says Gavan. "I see, right now the Megaforce Ranger is trying to show the Gokaiger the place where they live and they will stay for a few days" says Director Jerome B. Stone. "Oh dear—"I know, they too have a trust issue and Troy decide to be friends with them for now" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

"How are they anyway?" Ako Hayasaka asked. "Great, it's not them I'm worried about and it is the new enemy alliance is emerging" says Jerome B. Stone. "Yes, I guess an alliance will with both of our alliance is need" says Ayane Shimada. "Wait, how many Sentai that are now recruited?" Jerome B. Stone asked. "Out of 38 teams that are emerging, 20-35 members not including the Kyoryuger, Gokaiger and ToQGer" says Ayane Shimada. "Well, you can come with Nick Cassidy because he needs to give them a news update and you can go with him" says Jerome B. Stone.

"Well, let's go then" says Nick Cassidy. "He's expecting to get there quickly, the last time he went to see one of the members and his team were ambush by assassin" "So, Alpha and Bravo Team will go with you guys" says Director Jerome B. Stone.

Mike Banning and Angela Michelle is leading Alpha & Bravo Team to accompany Nick Cassidy along with Space Sheriff Gavan plus Deputy Director Ayane Shimada and also 6 Sentai Members, the last time Nick Cassidy went alone with his team to meet up with Tommy and his old crew then they were ambushed by assassin and it was 3 years ago.

**Harwood City, U.S.A**

**Ernie's Brain Freeze **

**12:30:11, 3 hours later**

Now, the Rangers took the Gokaiger to their hangout at Ernie's Brain Freeze but then Nick Cassidy arrive there just as soon as they got their seats and they weren't the only ones that were coming.

"My Gokaiger friend, this is Nick Cassidy" says Emma Goodall. "This is Space Sheriff Gavan, members of Jetman, Flashman and Maskman" says Gai Ikari. "Pleasure to meet all of you, my friend" says Troy Burrow. "So, what brings you here Agent Cassidy?" Emma asked. "Well, these guys are here to recruit the Pirates and right now the new United Alliance of Evil is emerging" says Nick Cassidy. "I guess taking down Vrak and his comrade didn't stop them, the Cerberus Division is still out of there" says Jake Holling.

"Angie, are you alright?" Nick asked. "Yeah, those guy over there and I hate their trouser" says Angela Michelle. "Wait, trouser—[Gun cock] "Tovarishchi, padeniye vashego oruzhiya i polozhit' ruku na golovu" (Comrades, drop your weapons and put your hand over head) says Nick Cassidy. "Vy vybirayete tu storonu, tovarishch" (You pick the wrong side, comrade) says Cerberus Assassin #1. "Eto zavisit ot togo, gde vy stoite, tak stoyat' vniz tovarishcha" (It depends on where you're standing, so stand down comrade) says Nick Cassidy.

[Gun dropped] "Good, you are under arrest for attempt murder" says Angela Michelle. [Groan] [Gun firing]

Soon, the assassin was killed then the Power Rangers Megaforce and Gokaiger are safe for now but the enemy force is not going to give up and the enemy will find another way. Thus, they immediately return back to the Sky Carrier and also out of the safe zone but now they must be aware of the enemy movement.

Nevertheless, the Gokaiger has no choice but to fight alongside their counterpart and also their allies as well.

"Well, you guys have no choice" says Noah Carver. "It's going to be fun, my friend" says Jake Holling. "Come on, let's go inside our ship for tour like we promise" says Ahim De Famille. "Let's go, pretty cute Princess" says Noah Carver. "This is going to be long day, guys believe me" says Jake Holling. "Well, at least somebody is happy" says Troy Burrow. [All Laughing]

Meanwhile, Vrak is now resurrected his younger brother and also Commandant Waruzu Giru along with his forces of the Zangyack Empire.

**Vrak's Underwater Base**

**Power Ranger Universe**

**13:20:11, 50 minutes later**

As Vrak's younger brother Vekar along with Argus, Damarus and Levira is being resurrect, he also resurrect the Warstar Commandant Waruzu Giru and Vekar was happy to his older brother again.

"Kono basho wa nanidesu ka?" (What is this place?) Insaan asked. "Waruzu Giru-sama, watashi wa kangaete iruga, kono basho wa hijō ni inshō-tekidesu" (Waruzu Giru-sama, I have no idea but this place is quite impressive) "Vrak, my older brother and I are so glad I'm here to see you" says Vekar. "Vrak, it is a pleasure to work with you sir" says Argus. "Watashi wa, -ji no 2tsu no kyōdai mōshiwake arimasen yo?" (I'm sorry, are you two brothers?) Barizorg asked. "Umm, Vrak—"He is an allied of our, my brother and a comrade" says Vrak. "Chottomatte, anata wa watashitachi ga anata no nakamadearu koto o iu nodesu ka?" (Wait a minute, do you say that we are your comrade?) Commandant Waruzu Giru asked.

"Hai, watashi wa anata no tasuke o motomete koko ni modotte anata o motte kita" (Yes, I've brought you back here to seek your help) says Vrak. "Watashitachi no herupu wa, herupu nodo no yōna anata ga watashi no omo o motomete iru?" (Our help, what kind of help are you seeking my lord?) Damaras of Zangyack. "Pawārenjā Sūpā Sentai, haruka ni sukunai Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā o daun sa seru tame ni" (To bring down the Power Rangers and Super Sentai, much less the Pirate Sentai Gokaiger) says Vrak. "Waruzu Giru-sama wa, watashi wa kore ga karera to dōmei o keisei suru tame ni, watashitachi no kikaida to omoi, watashitachi dakede wa karera to tatakau koto wa dekimasen" (Waruzu Giru-sama, I think this is our opportunity to form an alliance with them and we can't fight them alone) says Insaan.

"Naruhodo, sonotamedearu to watashitachi wa anata no mōshide o ukeireta" (I see, so be it and we have accepted your offer) says Waruzu Giru. "I'm Prince Vekar, please to meet you" says Vekar. "Thank you, my friend" says Waruzu Giru. "Just one question, how many of us are we expecting?" Barizorg asked. "Well, there's more but I'll inform all of you later" says Vrak. "Come my friend, let's get some rest" says Vekar.

Thus, the Zangyack force is back along with Prince Vekar, Argus, Damaras and Levira because right now the United Alliance of Evil is not ready to resurface just yet much likely the Cerberus Division is still producing new soldiers to be given to the U.A.O.E Alliance forces. Zukov knew that he must resurface sooner or later, Zukov has just lost his right arm and most of his face was merely burned after Takeru Shiba use his flame sword at him and he almost burned him to his death.

**Cerberus Division HQ**

**Super Sentai Universe**

**Stalingrad, Russia **

**13:40:11**

Zukov is not fighting alone, his younger brother and sister vasily Zukov & Natasha Zukov which they are now is in other place where Cerberus forces is stationed but Zukov want to keep the scent off his nephew otherwise they will know that Zukov nephew can take over if he dies. However, Zukov has suffered a lot more before he met Makarov and he can still remembers the suffering that his family have to endure against criminal or corrupt tyranny plus he can remember that his father died in Chernobyl by a Russian Nuke.

"Comrades, you're nephew is on the phone" says Yushin. "Thank you comrade, patch him through" says Anatoly Zukov. "Yes sir, as you wish" says Yushin. [Phone picking] "Yes, my nephew what is it?" Anatoly Zukov asked. "My uncle, should I send my new monster to play games with the Power Rangers?" Ivan Vasilyatsky asked. "Of course, what kind of monster are you producing my nephew?" Anatoly Zukov asked. "The Mark IV Speaker Monster, the loudest one I've made and possibly it can break their ear's uncle" says Ivan Vasilyatsky.

"Good comrade, go use it and have some fun" says Anatoly Zukov. "Thank you, uncle I'll see you soon" says Ivan Vasilyatsky.

Zukov is now allowing his nephew to have fun using the new Mark IV Speaker Monster; he will now have fun with that new monster to make mints over both the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces. However, Zukov is glad to a nephew like that and sooner or later the United Alliance of Evil will emerge then they will send in the newest and powerful soldiers that were ever made but the Cerberus Division will stay out of their way and act only as their allied supporters.

Sentai forces of the United Alliance of Super Sentai is getting ready, the Hexagon force is already recruit the Power Rangers and also preparing for the upcoming war that will take place in both the Sentai Universe and also Power Rangers Universe.

**End of the Chapter…..**

**Stay tune for the next chapter, Chapter 4 – Romance, Part 1**


End file.
